Today a writing input device is becoming more and more popular. Users can easily make an input on a touch screen of an electronic device either by a finger or by a special input device such as a stylus.
However, a conventional operation of editing via handwriting input is not quite efficient and friendly. During editing, the user has to locate an input target before the actual input. That is, the conventional operation has two separate steps: 1) the user locates the input target by touching the intended input/editing area; and 2) after the input target gets located, the user can then start inputting or editing.
The same problem exists during the user corrects the input when the user input wrong character or the device wrongly recognized the input. In this case, the conventional operation has three separate steps: 1) the user has to locate the target on a specific area of the touch screen where an error occurs; 2) the user has to delete the wrong input (e.g., a character) before making a new input; and 3) then the user may make the new input, e.g., input a complete and correct character, at the same location.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient way of editing and correcting the handwriting input on the touch screen of the electronic device.